baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Wild Mage
|quick weapon buttons = 2 |quick_spell_buttons = 3|notable_professionals = Neera|multi_class = No|dual_class = No}}This page is for the wild mage class kit in . Introduction Wild Mages '''are mages trained in use of wild magic. Whenever they cast a memorized spell, there is 5% chance (casting Nahal's Reckless Dweomer pushes the chance to 100%) of a Wild Surge, which can have beneficial or disastrous side effects. Wild Mages also have a -5 to +5 adjust range to their levels every time they cast a spell, capped at 20, which means there's no difference between a level 25 Neera getting -5 and a level 31 Neera getting +5, with the exceptions of very few spells with no level cap limit, such as Dispel Magic. Like Mages and Specialist Mages, they depend on spells in battles, learn magic from scrolls, and cast spells from a wizard spellbook. Wild Mages receive 1 additional spell in every spell level, but unlike Specialists, they do not have an opposing spell school and can cast spells from all 8 schools of magic. In order for mages to cast a spell, first they need to successfully scribe a mage spell scroll into their spell book (scroll lost in process regardless of success or failure), in which they must prepare the spell by putting it into an empty spell slot, then they have to rest to get the spell ready. Only Humans, Elves and Half-Elves may become Wild Mages. Wild Mages cannot dual-class. Wild mages may not dual class. Ability scores table For the information of this table, the human race was used, because humans don't have any bonuses to the primary abilities and act as a 'neutral'. For all other races, these numbers might be slightly different. * [[Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition|Enhanced Edition]] note''': Intelligence score determines up to which levels of spells the character can learn, counting in both natural scores and item altering values. Wild Mage Spellbook Wild Mages are able to cast spells from the Wizard Spellbook and learn spells from scrolls. They start with 3 additional spells related to wild magic: Nahal's Reckless Dweomer, Chaos Shield and Improved Chaos Shield. High-level class abilities Mages can access to level 10 spells, which are added to the level 9 wizard spellbook after they have been chosen. These spells are: * Comet * Dragon's Breath * Energy Blades * Improved Alacrity * Summon Planetar (Good and Neutral Alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Planetar makes Summon Dark Planetar unavailable) * Summon Dark Planetar (Evil and Neutral Alignment, only one can be picked, picking Summon Dark Planetar makes Summon Planetar unavailable) * The option to spend three high-level class ability points to gain a level 6, 7 and level 8 spellslots. Spell slots progression Table for experience, hitpoints and weapon proficiency |} |} Kit exclusive items *Tunic of Blindeye Kit recommended items *Robe of Goodman Hayes *Thayan Circlet These are usable by Mages and Sorcerors (so are not kit exclusive equipments), but are highly recommended for Wild Mages, while nearly useless for other wizards. Category:Image Needed Category:Wild mages Category:Kits